Jemioła
by DoctorSuicide
Summary: Nie tylko Avengers i Doctor Who. Siedem świątecznych miniaturek napisanych jako prezent.
1. Od autorki

_Od Autorki:_

Dalej zaprezentowane ficki powstał jako prezent świąteczny dla mojej przyjaciółki i bety, nieocenionego profesora Lyalla.  
>Shipy są tu różne - jakieśz mniej znanych utworów, jakieś crossoverowe i może troszkę bez sensu.<br>Ale ogólnie jestem z nich zadowolona, więc publikuję bo... Dlaczego nie?  
>Kilka krótkich, zajmujących zaledwie jedną stronę w Wordzie, opowiadań ze świata Centurów, Doktora Who, Avengers, Kościanego Przyjemniaczka, Władcy Pierścieni, Once Upon a Time i Bezdusznej.<br>Komentarze jak zawsze mile widziane ;3  
>Indżojcie.<p> 


	2. Jacotrice: być z mordercą nie jest łatwo

Jeden

Beatrice chwiała się lekko na niestabilnej drabinie, starając się zainstalować złotą gwiazdę na czubku choinki. Warto dodać, że choinka była nieprzyzwoicie wielka. Dwa dni wcześniej, gdy Beatrice zeszła na śniadanie, nagie drzewo stało bezczelnie w salonie. Czytający gazetę Jacob wzruszył tylko ramionami, widząc niemałe zaskoczenie na twarzy małżonki.  
>- W Schriftschtelleruberbrillehilfenzwanziggardzie zawsze mieliśmy porządne choinki – rzekł tylko tytułem wyjaśnienia.<br>Beatrice uznała, że nie zapyta skąd i jak. Po prostu wykreśliła z listy rzeczy do zrobienia zakup drzewka.  
>I tak nabyła tylko trzy razy więcej ozdób i, po upieczeniu makowca, zabrała się za ich wieszanie. I tylko ta cholerna gwiazda nie chciała współpracować.<br>- Prawie… - mruknęła do siebie kobieta, stając na palcach  
>Po chwili głośnym westchnieniem ulgi zakomunikowała pustemu mieszkaniu, że operacja zakończyła się sukcesem.<br>Dokładnie w sekundzie, gdy zeszła szczebel niżej, okno eksplodowało deszczem lśniących, ostrych odłamków. Wpadł przez nie Jacob Mahler, a za nim dwóch osobników rasy żółtej, o tożsamości bliżej nieokreślonej.  
>Beatrice krzyknęła i spadła z drabiny, ciągnąc za sobą czerwony, błyszczący łańcuch choinkowy, w ślad którego być może poszłoby i samo drzewo, gdyby pani Mahler w porę się nie opamiętała i nie puściła go wolno.<br>Gdy mężczyźni otrząsnęli się z fragmentów okna i lekkiego szoku, powrócili do przerwanej walki.  
>„Mój piękny dywan!", pomyślała z rozpaczą Beatrice, gdy polała się pierwsza krew, mająca swe źródło w nosie jednego z napastników, który to Jacob złamał pięknym lewym sierpowym.<br>Trwało ledwie kilka sekund, gdy kobieta wyrwała się z łap paraliżu wywołanego zaskoczeniem i uznała za stosowne uzbroić się w jakieś stosowne narzędzie i wspomóc małżonka.  
>Cicho oddaliła się do kuchni i wróciła, ściskając Jacobowego Glocka.<br>Umiała strzelać. Umiała uspokoić oddech i powstrzymać drżenie rąk na tyle by wycelować. Ale ryzyko, że trafi niewłaściwego mężczyznę…  
>- Jacob! – krzyknęła, sprowadzając na siebie uwagę całej trójki.<br>Nie trzeba było więcej słów.  
>Pan Mahler wykorzystał okazję, pchnął jednego z osobników, powalając go tym samym na ziemię.<br>Chwila bezruchu, Beatrice tylko tyle potrzebowała żeby wycelować i trafić. Jacob z kolei złapał drugiego mężczyznę, który bez wsparcia towarzysza nie był już taki skory do walki, i szybkim ruchem skręcił mu kark.  
>Nieprzyjemny dźwięk zabrzmiał nienaturalnie głośno w uszach kobiety.<br>- Jacob – jęknęła, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem – Wiesz, że NIENAWIDZĘ tego dźwięku  
>Jej mąż zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na nią z cieniem niedowierzania.<br>- Powinienem przeprosić?  
>- Tak…nie…o Boże – dopiero teraz poświęciła więcej uwagi temu w jakim stanie znajduje się jej mąż. Podbiegła do niego natychmiast – Czy ty masz złamaną rękę?<br>- Bardzo możliwe…  
>- Jacob – jęknęła, dotykając rozcięcia biegnącego przez niemal całą jego klatkę piersiową. Czarny golf był przesiąknięty krwią – W coś ty się znowu wpakował..?<br>Mąż uśmiechnął się krzywo  
>- Dawni wrogowie, te sprawy. Nie martw się, to ostatni raz.<br>Beatrice westchnęła.  
>- Chodź, opatrzę cię…<br>- Trzeba coś zrobić z tymi ciałami…  
>- Najpierw cię opatrzę.<br>- Ale ciała…  
>- Potem wigilia.<br>- A…  
>- Tak, potem pozbędziemy się ciał.<p>

Oczywiście to nie był ostatni raz. Spektakularne wigilijne powroty z pracy Jacoba Mahlera stały się tradycją. Od czasu tych pierwszych świąt Beatrice do listy świątecznych zakupów zawsze dopisywała bandaże, maści i naboje do Glocka.


	3. Frankenwolf: potwory do siebie ciągnie

Dwa

Victor Frankenstein popatrzył na karpia z lekkim niepokojem. Karp odwzajemnił to spojrzenie i, choć Victor wiedział, że jako ryba ma on mózg zbyt mały, by przeżywać emocje, mógłby przysiąc, że to spojrzenie zwrotne było pełne wyrzutu.  
>- Przepraszam – westchnął mężczyzna, wyciągając rękę w stronę karpia – Ja naprawdę nie chcę tego robić… wiesz, jeszcze nigdy niczego nie zabiłem…<br>Dobrze, że Ruby go w tej chwili nie widziała. Wtedy pewnie z miejsca pożałowałaby, że dała się zaprosić na wigilijną kolację.  
>Kiedy Victor, cały w skowronkach, szedł do sklepu i kupował specjalnie jeszcze żywego karpia, był z siebie dumny. Kolacja miała być porządna i z prawdziwego zdarzenia.<br>Nie przewidział tylko, że ubicie cholernej ryby sprawi tyle problemów.

- Igorze, skalpel. – powiedział poważnie Victor, kładąc martwego już karpia na stole.  
>Igor popatrzył na niego z pogardą, miauknął głośno i zeskoczył ze stołu.<br>- Bez łaski, sam sobie podam. – mruknął mężczyzna i sięgnął do szuflady ze sztućcami.  
>Był lekarzem, wszyscy lekarze mają w kuchni narzędzia medyczne, prawda? Zwłaszcza ci troszkę szaleni.<br>Myśl o tym jak o sekcji, nie jakbyś sam go chwile temu zamordował.  
>To było zadanie zdecydowanie łatwiejsze. Był jedynym lekarzem w Storybrooke, więc siłą rzeczy musiał być obeznany we wszystkich gałęziach medycyny. W tym patologii.<br>A skoro znał się na wszystkim to czemu i nie na gotowaniu?  
>Karp był innego zdania.<br>Mimo iż teoretycznie zdania mieć nie mógł. Był martwy. Ale z pewnością gdyby żył, dołożyłby wszelkich starań by doktorowi uświadomić, że gotować nie umie.  
>Co byłoby z pożytkiem dla całego świata. Albo chociaż mieszkania.<p>

Ruby ponownie nacisnęła dzwonek, stojąc przed drzwiami domu Frankensteina.  
>Nie doczekawszy się reakcji zrobiła to ponownie, aż odpowiedział jej zduszony głos:<br>- Chwileczkę, już otwieram.  
>Pierwszą rzeczą jaka uderzyła Ruby był dym. Gęsty i siwy, który zaatakował ją w chwili gdy tylko Victor otworzył drzwi. Drugą natomiast był fakt, że doktor miał na sobie biały fartuch, uwalany czymś czerwonym (czyżby krew?), w kilku miejscach nadpalony i dziurawy, a także osmaloną, zaczerwienioną twarz.<br>- Ruby, jak miło cię widzieć, ja…  
>- Zostałeś zaatakowany przez zmutowanego karpia-predatora? – zapytała, odpowiadając uśmiechem.<br>- Z pewnością jest to lepsze usprawiedliwienie na brak kolacji, niż przyznanie, że nie mam pojęcia o gotowaniu.  
>Kapturek zaśmiała się krótko.<br>- Mogłam się spodziewać. Podobnie jak pół miasta, jesteś karmiony przez moją babcię. Skąd miałbyś umieć?  
>Mężczyzna zakłopotany podrapał się po karku.<br>- Nie masz pojęcia jak mi głupio…  
>Nim dokończył mówić, Ruby wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę swojego samochodu.<br>- Gotowanie jak każda nauka…  
>- Ale to nie nauka…<br>- … wymaga zdolności improwizacji.  
>- Gdybym nagle chciał improwizować, dajmy na to operując na otwartym sercu albo akurat mieszając niebezpieczne odczynniki, to…<br>- Cicho bądź, doktorku. – rzuciła rozbawiona dziewczyna, otwierając przed nim drzwi samochodu.  
>- Co ty planujesz? – spojrzał na nią pytająco.<br>- Weźmiemy coś na wynos od babci. A potem piknik.  
>Victor westchnął.<br>- Przepraszam… chciałem, żebyś miała prawdziwe święta…  
>- Och, te będą jak najbardziej prawdziwe – przerwała mu Ruby. – Bez stołu, mnóstwa dań i całej tej oprawy artystycznej, ale w doborowym towarzystwie.<br>Z uśmiechem cmoknęła go w policzek.


	4. Lerida: nie lubimy Tauriel

Trzy

U bram królestwa Leśnych Elfów zatrzymał się (z piskiem opon) biały rumak. Merida zeskoczyła z niego, krzycząc tryumfalnie, a w chwili gdy jej buty dotknęły ziemi, nadjechał Legolas.  
>- Wygrałam, królewno! – oznajmiła zadowolona z siebie dziewczyna, uśmiechając się promiennie.<br>Książę (wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu nie księżniczka) Mrocznej Puszczy parsknął.  
>- To dlatego, że twój koń nie wiózł naszych bagaży. W przeciwieństwie do mojego. – powiedział dumnie.<br>Merida uniosła brew, zdjęła z jego konia małą, skórzaną torbę i przerzuciła ją przez ramię.  
>- Proszę, kochanie. Teraz na twoim koniu są tylko twoje bagaże.<br>Zanim odpowiedział, brama otworzyła się i wyszło zza niej trzech strażników.  
>- Wasza wysokość – zasalutowali Legolasowi – Miło cię znów widzieć. Twój ojciec nie może się was doczekać<br>- Naprawdę? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem chłopak.  
>Meliorn uśmiechnął się krzywo<br>- Nie. Wiesz jaki on jest . Chociaż podobno warga mu drgnęła na wieść o waszej wizycie. Lorlen tak twierdzi. Więc może się cieszy.  
>- A może to skurcz.<br>- Tak. Też tak myślę.

Merida zagwizdała z uznaniem, gdy weszli do zamku, prowadzeni przez Meliorna i dwóch służących. (Jeden z nich niósł stertę bagaży należących do Legolasa, drugi torbę Meridy.)  
>- Ładnie tu macie – stwierdziła, rozglądając się naokoło. – Mojej matce się spodoba. Lubi takie ozdobne duperele.<br>- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. – odparł chłopak  
>- …chociaż boję się co będzie, jak dołączy do nas mój klan. Papa takie kolumienki połamałby gołymi rękami i sama nie wiem czy nie spróbuje.<br>- Czemu miałby próbować?  
>- Bo może. Żeby sprawdzić czy na pewno może.<br>Legolas zamrugał nieco zaskoczony, jednak nie odpowiedział. Służący oddalili się by zanieść rzeczy do ich komnat, a Meliorn zatrzymał się przed wielkimi drzwiami do Sali tronowej.  
>- Nie daj się przestraszyć. – mrugnął do Meridy<br>Jej chłopak zaśmiał się krótko.  
>- Och, obawiam się, że to raczej mojemu kochanemu ojcu będą potrzebne sole trzeźwiące i wachlarz.<br>- Och, ponownie chylę czoła przed waszej wysokości gustem do kobiet. – odparł strażnik, wpuszczając ich do Sali tronowej.  
>Król Thranduil siedział dumny i wspaniały na swym wielkim tronie, stojącym na dodatkowym podwyższeniu.<br>- Ładny jest. – stwierdziła cicho Merida, z mieszaniną niesmaku i zaskoczenia. Za ładny. W Szkocji tak ładne nie były nawet leśne nimfy, a co dopiero królowie.  
>Legolas nie odpowiedział. Ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń i pociągnął dziewczynę ku swojemu ojcu.<br>Po drodze, która wydawała się boleśnie długa oboje stanęli przed tronem. Thranduil spojrzał na nich wyczekująco, jednak w żaden inny sposób nie dał po sobie poznać, że odnotował ich obecność.  
>- Witaj, ojcze. – zaczął pewnie Legolas, wyraźnie przyzwyczajony do tej chłodnej postawy.<br>- Witaj, synu. – odpowiedział król z właściwą sobie godnością.  
>- Chciałbym przedstawić ci moją… wybrankę.<br>- Kto nią jest?  
>- To ja. – wtrąciła się Merida – Merida Dun Broch.<br>Thranduil nieco szerzej otworzył oczy, jakby zaskoczony tym, że to małe, rude i kudłate do niego mówi.  
>- Taurielo, wina – powiedział spokojnie, czując potrzebę przepicia goryczy tego szoku.<br>Stojąca dotychczas w cieniu tronu elfka, podeszła do króla i podała mu puchar pełen wina.  
>- Tauriela? – Legolas podniósł nieco wzrok i nagle stracił zainteresowanie swoim ojcem. – Od kiedy jesteś…<br>- Podczaszym? Odkąd odszedłeś. – uśmiechnęła się słabo.  
>- Och, tak dawno cię nie widziałem, przyjaciółko! – chłopak podszedł do niej i porwał ją w objęcia.<br>Merida cofnęła się zdegustowana, w stronę królewskiego tronu.  
>- Nie lubię jej. – mruknęła<br>Ku jej zaskoczeniu, słowa te nie odbiły się od próżni.  
>- Ja też – odparł cicho Thranduil, nie tracąc nic ze swojej zblazowanej pozy – chciałem ją zabić, ale Legolas się nie zgodził.<br>Dziewczyna uniosła brew.  
>- Jeszcze bardziej jej nie lubię. Ale czuję, teściu, że nawiążemy nić porozumienia. – uśmiechnęła się lekko.<br>- Nie oszukuj się, dziecko. Ciebie też już nie lubię. – teraz to Thranduil uśmiechnął się delikatnie.


	5. Tanguine: pychopaci w święta

Cztery

Billy-Ray wrócił do domu cały zakrwawiony, ale wyraźnie szczęśliwy. Powodem szczęścia było przede wszystkim wielkie pudło, opakowane w różowy papier i przewiązane niebieską wstążką. Fakt, że mógł przy zdobywaniu go kogoś zabić był tylko miłym, świątecznym dodatkiem.  
>- Wróciłem, darlin' – rzucił do Tanity, która siedziała w salonie z kubełkiem popcornu, oglądając Supernatural.<br>- Widzę – uśmiechnęła się lekko na jego widok i nadstawiła usta do pocałowania. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, mężczyzna pocałował ją krótko i rozwalił się obok, obejmując ją ramieniem.  
>- Nie uważasz, honey-bunny, że te święta są nad wyraz perfekcyjne? – zagadnął Sangwinik, biorąc od niej garść popcornu<br>- Mhm – Tanita wtuliła się w niego  
>- Tylko ty i ja…<br>- Zaprosiłam Zmroka na Świąteczną kolację.  
>Billy-Ray odsunął się gwałtownie.<br>- Zrobiłaś CO!?  
>Kobieta popatrzyła na niego z wyrazem szczerego, dziecięcego zdziwienia na twarzy.<br>- Zaprosiłam Zmroka na kolację do nas. To źle?  
>Sangwinik spojrzał w jej szare oczęta i przez chwilę chciał powiedzieć, że nie, że wszystko w porządku… Ale potem przypomniał sobie zakazaną mordę Zmroka i nagle oczy Tanity przestały być takie piękne.<br>- Tak! Tak, do wszystkich diabłów, to źle! Wiesz, że go nie znoszę. I on mnie też. On nikogo nie znosi. Pewnie nie przyjdzie, ale, c'mon, jak mogłaś go zaprosić? Nawet jak nie przyjdzie to było bardzo niefajne z twojej strony, wiesz?  
>Tanita uśmiechnęła się niewinnie<br>- Ale kochanie, on nie ma nikogo na święta. Wiesz, tak nie można zostawiać przyjaciół…  
>- To nie nasz przyjaciel<br>- … a poza tym już obiecał, że będzie.  
>Billy-Ray z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.<br>- A ja ci ufałem… zabiłem dla twojego prezentu…  
>- Zabiłeś bo lubisz.<br>- Ale dla twojego prezentu!

Billy-Ray postanowił, że nie chce wiedzieć jak Tanita do tego doprowadziła. W ogóle chciałby udawać, że cała sytuacja nie miała miejsca, jednak Zmrok siedzący naprzeciwko niego przy okrągłym stole, był boleśnie rzeczywisty.  
>Pani domu wydawała się całkowicie nie zauważać napiętej atmosfery i bez skrępowania przerywała niezręczną ciszę, za każdym razem gdy zapadała na dłużej niż pięć minut.<br>- Więc jak tam życie, Zmrok? – zapytała wesoło.  
>Wampir spojrzał na nią z mordem w oczach.<br>- Ja nie żyję. Jestem wampirem. – wycedził.  
>Sangwinik chciał przypomnieć, że nie wolno zwracać się takim tonem do jego kobiety, ale potem uznał, że jego kobieta jednak sama sobie Zmroka zaprosiła, więc niech teraz go pacyfikuje.<br>- Więc jak twoja egzystencja pośmiertna? – poprawiła się, niezrażona.  
>- Cudownie. – Zmrok dźgnął widelcem pieczonego ziemniaka.<br>- A co u tej jak jej tam… Camille?  
>- Camille? – Billy-Ray oderwał się od krojenia kurczaka na malutkie kawałeczki, wyobrażając sobie, że to Zmrok.<br>Wampir zazgrzytał zębami.  
>- Miałaś tego nie robić… tylko dlatego zgodziłem się…<br>- Kochanie, Zmrok ma dziewczynę – wyjaśniła wesoło Tanita.  
>- Dziewczynę? – brwi Sangwinika powędrowały w górę.<br>- To nie moja dziewczyna!  
>- Ma na imię Camille, wysoka ładna francuska wampirzyczka. – ciągnęła bezlitośnie kobieta, kątem oka zerkając na reakcje swojego gościa.<br>- Dość tego – warknął Zmrok, wstając gwałtownie. – to, że mu nie powiesz było jedynym warunkiem, dla którego zgodziłem się na tą farsę. Teraz nic mnie nie trzyma na tej cholernej kolacji. – odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.  
>Tanita zaśmiała się.<br>- To takie słodkie. Niby te czterysta lat, a nadal zachowuje się jak nastolatek.  
>- A ty jak dziecko. – zauważył Billy-Ray, błyskając uśmiechem.<br>Tanita wzruszyła ramionami.  
>- Za to mnie kochasz. – rzuciła z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku – Dobra, kończ jeść to obejrzymy kolejny sezon Supernatural.<br>Billy-Ray westchnął z ulgą. Święta znów były idealne.


	6. Mellony: tyle sassu w całym mieście

Pięć

W Avengers Mansion pachniało świętami. Clint zadbał o to, by cała rezydencja wypełniła się aromatem ciasteczek korzennych i czekoladowych, Thor sprowadził z Asgardu nie tylko swojego wielce nadąsanego i oburzonego brata, ale też nienaturalnie wielką choinkę. Steve i Bucky trzymali się za ręce siedząc przy kominku, a Nick Fury przeklinał pod nosem, zmuszony przez Marię Hill i Nateshę do ubrania swetra w renifery. Peter łaził po suficie rozwieszając girlandy pajęczyn, które Loki, nieco obłaskawiony/przymuszony pokrywał szronem, tak, że mieniły się w blasku świec i ognia płonącego w kominku.  
>- Gdzie Tony i River? – zapytał Hawkeye, wyłaniając się z kuchni w czerwonym fartuchu z napisem „Ja jestem tu szefem".<br>- Wiesz, jacy oni są. Pewnie jeszcze zahaczyli o jakąś rozróbę w Rio. – rzuciła Natasha, rozkładając na stole zastawę.  
>Właśnie w tej chwili za oknem rozległ się głośny świst.<br>Zebrani w salonie superbohaterwie podbiegli do wielkiego okna, wychodzącego na ogród w samą porę by zobaczyć, jak helikopter w ogniu spada na trawnik i wybucha z głośnym hukiem.  
>Nie żeby było to cos nowego w tym domu.<br>Niczym nowym nie był również widok dwóch postaci odchodzących na tle wybuchu i płomieni. River w czarnej, wieczorowej sukni, z białym boa, krocząca na niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach u boku Tony'ego, ubranego w nienaganny garnitur. Oboje trzymali po kieliszku szampana.  
>- Czy wy też widzicie ten mrugający napis „SASS" nad ich głowami? – zapytał, zwieszający się z sufitu Peter<br>- Oni są niemożliwi – jęknął Steve – Posadziłem tam tulipany, żeby były na wiosnę.  
>Bucky pocieszająco popatpatał go po ramieniu.<br>- Thor, czemu my nie mogliśmy mieć takiego wejścia? - zapytał z wyrzutem Loki.  
>- Przylecieliście po tęczy na ośmionogich koniach. Nie martw się, śnieżynko, to było dobre wejście. – Natasha poczochrała jego czarne włosy, a Loki odsunął się sycząc i prychając.<br>- Cholerne skurwysyny znowu rozwaliły mi pierdolony helikopter, czy ja kurwa wyglądam na kogoś, komu pierdolone helikoptery rosną na jebanej rabatce? – warknął zirytowany Fury.  
>- Nie martw się Nicky, odkupię – obiecał wesoło Tony, który wszedł do salonu akurat by usłyszeć jego słowa. – Wesołych Świąt, kochani! – obdarzył ich swoim firmowym uśmiechem<br>River podeszła do Steve'a i przytuliła go, całując w policzek  
>- Nie martw się, Stevie. Zasadzę ci nowe kwiatuszki<br>Kapitan przewrócił oczami  
>- Jej, dziękuję.<br>Song-Stark poczochrała Bucky'emu włosy.  
>- A ty, młody, rozmowny jak zawsze. Powinieneś się cieszyć, jesteś Zimowym Żołnierzem,a za oknem tyle pięknego śniegu!<br>- W Rosji tak cały rok. – wymamrotał.  
>- Jutro wyciągnę cię na sanki. Steve mi pomoże. Prawda, Steve?<br>- Bezwzględnie – wyszczerzył się.  
>- Śnieżynka, słoneczko ty moje! – Tony podszedł do Lokiego, który wymknął się z jego uścisku, wywołując śmiech zebranych. – Jednak Thor wywlókł cię z celi na gwiazdkę. Dobrze, przynajmniej nie zabraknie nam ciepła i… - umilkł, gdy śnieżka uderzyła w sam środek jego twarzy.<br>- Loki! – Thor zaśmiał się, klepiąc go po plecach, na tyle mocno by jego brat zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. – nie zachowuj się dziecinnie, są święta!  
>- Thor, na miłość Wszechpapy, jesteśmy bogami nordyckimi. Nie obchodzimy Bożego Narodzenia<p> 


	7. Rose9: tam gdzie są akurat potrzebni

Sześć

Uszy i nos Doktora były czerwone jak owoce ostrokrzewu. Rose uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że prawdopodobnie do odpowiedniego dokrwienia ich potrzebny byłby oddzielny układ krwionośny.  
>Władca Czasu stał nonszalancko opierając się o TARDIS i czekał na swoją towarzyszkę. Widać było, że czeka długo, jego głowa i czarna kurtka pokryte były śniegiem, który padał tej nocy wyjątkowo gęsto.<br>- Cześć, bałwanku! – rzuciła wesoło dziewczyna, owijając się ciaśniej kurtką. – Powinieneś wejść do środka, mogłeś tutaj zamarznąć.  
>- Mogłaś się szybciej zbierać, dziewczyno. – odparł Doktor, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Z resztą, uważam, że dobrze wyglądam stojąc tak w świetle latarni.<br>- Jak ładnie opakowany prezent pod choinką – wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w zimny policzek. – To gdzie lecimy?  
>- To niespodzianka – wziął ją za rękę i wciągnął do wnętrza TARDIS.<p>

Było zaskakująco ciepło. Rose musiała zdjąć kurtkę, szal i czapkę żeby się nie ugotować w parnym, nocnym powietrzu.  
>Znajdowali się z Doktorem na obrzeżach sporego miasta, pełnego domów z kamienia i lepianki. Na ulicach nie było nikogo, a jedyne źródło światła stanowiły gwiazdy, rozsiane po czarnym niebie.<br>- Kiedy jesteśmy? – zapytała cicho Rose, zaciskając palce nieco mocniej na jego silnej dłoni.  
>- Ciężko powiedzieć. To koniec poprzedniej ery, rok zerowy. Albo schyłek pierwszego roku przed waszą erą jak wolisz – uśmiechnął się lekko – już rozumiesz?<br>Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę.  
>- Jeśli mam być szczera, to nie.<br>Władca Czasu westchnął i przewrócił oczami.  
>- W takim razie chodź. Pokażę ci.<p>

Usiedli na niewielkim wzniesieniu, z którego był doskonały widok na rozświetloną pochodniami grotę. Na ziemi leżała kobieta, a przy niej klęczał mężczyzna, ściskając jej rękę i szepcząc coś.  
>Rose zaniemówiła.<br>- Czy to..?  
>- Tak.<br>- O Jezu.  
>- Bardzo trafne w tych okolicznościach.<br>Dziewczyna nadal patrzyła zaszokowana na parę, gdy nagle nocną ciszę przerwał głośny krzyk kobiety. Mężczyzna drgnął zaskoczony i położył dłonie na jej wydętym brzuchu.  
>- Ona rodzi! – szepnęła Rose z przerażeniem.<br>- Do tego sprowadza się Boże Narodzenie – stwierdził Doktor.  
>- Doktorze, ale on nie ma pojęcia co robić! Trzeba jej pomóc!<br>- Och, chyba żartujesz, Tyler. Nie odbieram porodów.  
>- Jesteś Doktorem czy nie?!<p>

- Jesteśmy pasterzami. – wyjaśniła Rose, zdezorientowanemu już-prawie-ojcu. – to znaczy ja jestem. Mój przyjaciel jest medykiem.  
>- Przyj kobieto… – jęknął błaganie Doktor.<br>Po chwili do krzyków matki dołączył płacz dziecka.

- Byłeś dzielny. – powiedziała cicho Rose, opierając głowę na ramieniu Doktora, który z obrzydzeniem wycierał ręce.  
>- A ty jak zawsze nieznośna. – mruknął Władca Czasu.<br>- Lubię cię takiego. Kiedy czasem tracisz tę pewność siebie i naprawdę nie wiesz co robić. To takie ludzkie. Wtedy jesteś moim Doktorem.  
>- Wesołych Świat, Rose Tyler. – nie musiała widzieć jego twarzy, żeby wiedzieć, że się uśmiechnął.<p> 


	8. Chadence: major ma zadatki na samobójce

Siedem

- Conallu, zdejmij kilt – zażądała Alexia, patrząc krytycznie na swojego męża.  
>Lord Maccon zaśmiał się.<br>- Sama to zrobisz po kolacji, kochana. Trochę cierpliwości.  
>Alexia zacisnęła wargi, wyraźnie zirytowana tym brakiem zrozumienia ze strony małżonka.<br>- Nie o to mi chodzi. Natychmiast zdejmij kilt. Przyjeżdżają Channing i Prudence, a ja naprawdę nie zniosę, że mąż mojej córki umie się ubrać lepiej niż mój własny.  
>Wilkołak zazgrzytał zębami.<br>- To bardzo ładny kilt.  
>- Ale wciąż kilt. Ubierz się jak człowiek, albo do końca roku śpisz sam.<p>

Po bólach, mękach i jękach oraz interwencji ze strony Biffy'ego, Lord Maccon wyglądał na tyle zadowalająco by nie prezentować się przy swoim zięciu jak szkocki chłop. Alexia uznała to za dowód znacznego postępu swoich zdolności negocjatorskich. - Mamooo!- Prudence rzuciła się matce na szyje i pocałowała ją w oba policzki.  
>- Witaj, kochana. Wspaniała sukienka.<br>- Prezent od Lorda Akeldamy. – odparła tamta. – Właśnie od niego wracamy.  
>- Och, mam nadzieję, że wpadnie jutro na Wigilię.<br>- Z pewnością, już go zaprosiłam.  
>Tymczasem obok trwał milczący pojedynek na spojrzenia.<br>- Tato… - zaczął Channing, mając duszę na ramieniu.  
>- Nie pozwalaj sobie, Channing – warknął Conall.<br>- Przepraszam, milordzie.  
>- Tatooo…<br>- Chłopcy, ile wy macie lat?  
>Obaj panowie zmięli w ustach przekleństwa i uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Przy czym Lord Maccon uścisnął Channingową dłoń na tyle mocno by doprowadzić palce do stanu cichego, bolesnego trzeszczenia.<br>- No to chodźmy do jadalni. – zaproponowała Prudence.  
>- Tak, na pewno jesteście zmęczeni i głodni po podróży. – Alexia przytaknęła i pociągnęła Conalla za ramię.<p>

- Co to jest? – zapytał Channing, patrząc z niesmakiem na danie, które służący postawił na honorowym miejscu.  
>- Conallu… - Alexia pobladła na widok owego dania, które do złudzenia przypominało worek wypełniony łajnem. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym…<br>- To, majorze Channing, jest haggis. – odparł z dumą lord Maccon, ignorując mroczne spojrzenie ze strony żony, która już wymyślała, co zrobi kucharzowi jak go dopadnie. – Ale nie musisz się kłopotać. To danie tylko dla prawdziwych mężczyzn.  
>Channing zacisnął zęby.<br>- Pan coś insynuuje, milordzie?  
>- Spokojnie, kochanie, nie daj się sprowokować… - Prudence pogłaskała go po ramieniu.<br>- Ja? Gdzieżbym śmiał! – odparł z uśmiechem jawnie wyzywającym.  
>- Conall! – warknęła Alexia.<br>- Floote! Nałóż mi tego haggisu – polecił Channing.  
>Kobiety jęknęły, a Floote z lekkim uśmiechem spełnił polecenie.<br>- Więc niby ja nie zjem? – wymamrotał Channing, wbijając widelec w haggis.  
>Już po pierwszym kęsie wiedział, że nawet jeśli jakimś cudem zje, to drogo za to zapłaci.<p>

Prudence równie zdegustowana co rozbawiona, przytrzymywała włosy swojego męża, który w sposób jakże mało arystokratyczny, zwracał do bogu ducha winne chińskiej wazy, cały zjedzony przez siebie haggis.  
>- Skończyłeś, kochanie? – zapytała, gdy major wyprostował się z bolesnym jękiem i posłał jej załzawione spojrzenie.<br>- Czemu mnie nie powstrzymałaś, Prudence? – zapytał z wyrzutem.  
>- Przecież próbowałam – żachnęła się – to ty nie słuchałeś.<br>Channing przełknął ślinę.  
>- Nienawidzę twojego ojca.<br>- Och, wcale nie. Po prostu jesteście siebie warci. – pogłaskała go po zaczerwienionej twarzy. – Ale może za kilka lat nauczysz się z nim postępować. Jak moja matka. Chociaż może lepiej nie w taki sam sposób.  
>Milczeli przez chwilę, podczas której Channieng starał się wyzbyć traumatycznych wizji siebie w roli Lady Maccon. Zwłaszcza po nocach.<br>- Prudence?  
>- Tak pieseczku?<br>- Nigdy więcej haggisu.


End file.
